Kitamura Kazuki
Profile *'Name' 北村一輝 (きたむら かずき) *'Name (romaji):' Kitamura Kazuki *'Real name:' 北村康 / Kitamura Yasushi *'Profession' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tennoji, Osaka, Japan *'Height:' 177cm *'Weight:' 65kg *'Star sign:' Cancer *'Blood type:' A *'Talent agency:' From First Pro TV Shows *Nippon Noir (NTV, 2019) *Scarlet (NHK, 2019) *Ooku SP (Fuji TV, 2019) *Shitei Bengoshi (TV Asahi, 2018) *Signal (KTV, 2018) *4-go Keibi (NHK, 2017) *Sekai Ichi Muzukashii Koi (NTV, 2016) *Boku no Inochi (YTV, 2016) *Neko Zamurai Season 2 (BS Fuji, 2015) *Yamegoku (TBS, 2015) *Hirugao (Fuji TV, 2014) *White Lab as Ichinose Satoshi (TBS, 2014) *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo 2014 (NTV, 2014) *Neko Zamurai (BS Fuji, 2013) *Danda Rin ~ Roudou Kijun Kantokukan (NTV, 2013) *Kaen Kita no Eiyu Aterui Den (NHK, 2013) *Galileo 2 (Fuji TV, 2013, ep1) *ATARU SP (TBS, 2013) *ATARU (TBS, 2012) *Keizoku 2: SPEC~Shou (TBS, 2012) *Yokai Ningen Bem (NTV, 2011) *Strangers 6 (WOWOW/Fuji TV/MBC, 2012) *Yokoyama Hideo Suspense 2 (WOWOW, 2011) *Tobo Bengoshi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Sono Toki Made Sayonara (WOWOW, 2010) *Shukumei 1969-2010 (TV Asahi, 2010) *Tenchijin (NHK, 2009) *Galileo: Episode Zero (Fuji TV, 2008) *Hokaben (NTV, 2008) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special Love Stories IV (NTV, 2007) *Galileo (Fuji TV, 2007) *Iryu 2 (Fuji TV, 2007) *Ikiru (TV Asahi, 2007) *Zou no Hanako (Fuji TV, 2007) *Bambino! (NTV, 2007) *Warui Yatsura (TV Asahi, 2007) *Hyoten 2006 (TV Asahi, 2006) *14 Sai no Haha (NTV, 2006) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special Love Stories III (NTV, 2006) *Kiraware Matsuko no Issho (TBS, 2006) *Densha Otoko Deluxe (Fuji TV, 2006) *Akihabara@Deep (TBS, 2006) *Renai Shosetsu Tsuki no Shizuku (TBS, 2006) *Iryu (Fuji TV, 2006) *Yaoh (TBS, 2006) *Ooku 5 (Fuji TV, 2005) *Haru to Natsu (NHK, 2005) *Tokyo Friends (Fuji TV, 2005) *Tiger & Dragon (TBS, 2005) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special Love Stories (NTV, 2004) *Anata no Tonari ni Dareka Iru (Fuji TV, 2003) *Hitonatsu no Papa e (TBS, 2003) *Time Limit (TBS, 2003) *Ooku 3 (Fuji TV, 2003) *Kaidan Hyaku Monogatari (Fuji TV, 2002, story 11) *Tantei Kazoku (NTV, 2002) *Haru Ranman (Fuji TV, 2002) *Suiyoubi no Jouji (Fuji TV, 2001) *Tokimune Hojo (NHK, 2001) *Kamisama no Itazura (Fuji TV, 2000) *Limit: Moshimo wagako ga (Fuji TV, 2000) *Cinderella wa Nemuranai (NTV, 2000) *Border (NTV, 1999) *Kiseki no Hito (NTV, 1998) Movies *Oku Otoko / Million Dollar Man (2018) *Konya, Romance Gekijo de / Tonight, At The Movies (2018) *Kyonen no Fuyu, Kimi to Wakare / Last Winter, We Parted (2018) *Hitsuji no Ki / The Scythian Lamb (2018) *8 Nen Goshi no Hanayome / The 8 Year Engagement (2017) *Mugen no Junin / Blade of the Immortal (2017) *Aibou: The Movie IV (2017) *Neko Samurai 2: A Tropical Adventure (2015) *Kiseiju Kanketsu Hen / Parasyte Part 2 (2015) *Kiseiju / Parasyte Part 1 (2014) *Neko Zamurai / Samurai Cat (2014) *The Raid 2: Berandal (2014) *Trick The Movie: Last Stage (2014) *Thermae Romae II (2014) *Killers (2014) *SPEC～Ketsu～Kou no hen (2013) *SPEC～Ketsu～Zen no hen (2013) *Nihon no Higeki / Japan's Tragedy (2013) *ATARU: THE FIRST LOVE & THE LAST KILL (2013) *Manatsu no Houteishiki / Midsummer Formula (2013) *Jongeun Chingoodeul / Good Friends (2013) *Night People (2013) *Eiga Yokai Ningen Bem (2012) *Bakugyaku Kazoku: Bakugyaku Famiglia (2012) *Thermae Romae (2012) *Liu Guang Su/ Speed Angels (2011) *Kaibutsu-kun (2011) *Visitors (2009) *Kira Vajin Rodo / Killer Bride's Perfect Crime (2009) *Donju (2009) *Yogisha X no Kenshin (2008) *Jirocho Sangokushi / Samurai Gangsters (2008) *Dousoukai (2008) *Kaze no sotogawa / Out of the Wind (2007) *Maiko Haaaan!!! (2007) *Ryu ga Gotoku / Like a Dragon (2007) *So-Run Movie (2006) *Hanada shonen-shi / Boy Meets Ghost (2006) *Oh! Oku (2006) *Tokyo Friends: The Movie (2006) *Hanada Shonenshi - Yuurei to Himitsu no Tunnel (2006) *Ryu ga gotoku - jissha-ban (2005) * Buso sensen: Seifugun vs Kakumeigun / Leviathan (2005) *Nureta Akai Ito (2005) *Samurai Commando Mission 1549 (2005) *Azumi 2: Death or Love (2005) *Godzilla: Final Wars (2004) *Chi to Hone / Blood and Bones (2004) *Tales of Terror (2004) *Kyou no Dekigoto (2004) *Sky High (2003) *Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2003) *Azumi (2003) Recognitions *'53rd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actor for Bambino! (2007) *'39th Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actor for Anata no Tonari ni Dareka Iru (2003) External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia *JDorama.com Category:JActor